showbizpizzafandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday Star
Birthday Star is a song, commonly sung by Munch's Make Believe Band at Chuck E. Cheese's birthday parties, as a birthday showtape. Though there have been several versions of the same song, the lyrics remain close to the original in some way. The original Birthday Star show debuted in 1992, with the March 1992 show, titled "Physical Fitness". The original had a ragtime feel to it, with drums, a keyboard piano, glockenspiel, and a trumpet section. 1995 version When Disney took over showtape production in April 1994, the original 1992 show still played, until 1995, when Disney produced their own Birthday Star showtape. The song took on a more 90's feel, by adding a more rap beat, orchestra hits, and, for the first time, video and Chuck's curtains became closed. In the 1992 version, the screens just displayed the countdown for the next show, or nothing at all, and the Chuck E. bot sang along, as it wasn't considered a live show from creation. The intro dialogue after "Happy Birthday!" was changed slightly. Disney added spinning musical notes, confetti backgrounds, spinning stars, and other colorful patterns to the video. Mr. Mouth even made a video appearance before the show, asking if anyone had a birthday. Chuckettes, or cast members who back-up the Chuck E. walkaround, would bring each birthday guest, or "birthday star" to the front of the showroom, and announce their name, and the age they were celebrating to Mr. Mouth, who then would ask for a round of applause, then announce that it was time to join in with the band's birthday song, then disappear. Later on, Mr. Mouth was removed, leaving an instrumental intro to replace him. The Mr. Mouth-less Birthday Star ran all the way to 2000, when the 2001 version replaced it. 2001 version The 2001 version's lyrics were the same as the 1995 version, but with updated voice actors and music. Chuck E.'s line, "Get on your feet and clap your hands", in the 1992 version was replaced with Pasqually saying "Clap your hands!" and Jasper replying "Get on your feet", with Helen adding "We're gonna share a special treat!". The 2002 version was very different than the previous version. This version included a much faster paced song along with a solo by Eddie Coker. Near the end of the song, the band would sing "Bake a Cake". After Birthday Star 2001, the new Birthday Star premiered in 2007, for testing, and was then retitled "Birthday Extravaganza", it was released in 2008. The intro was more jazzed up, with an announcer at the beginning, and lengthened to give parents more time to round up the birthday kids and guests into the showroom. Pasqually's "Clap your hands" line was removed. A drum solo was added in the middle, with an announcement about the "surprise" added in 2008, so Chuck E. could give the birthday kid a limited edition "Birthday Star" medal. During the candle part, Jasper and Helen's lines were removed. A "birthday photo session" was added after the song, which just showed flashes for video on the screens, imitating a bunch of paparazzi trying to snap a few shots of the birthday kid. 2009 version This time, a whole new show was added, bringing the show to nine minutes in length. It featured a "crowning session" by Chuck E. Cheese, featuring an inflatable crown, with holes in it to hold tokens. Other new features included a "loudness" contest, a chanting game involving one half of the showroom saying "happy" while the other says "birthday", a table drum roll, and two kid telecasters providing an intro and outro to the show. Near the end, the band performs the Birthday Star song. 2013 version The 2013 version is similar to the 2009 version, but contains updated lyrics, hip-hop beats, and vocals by Jaret Reddick. Some of Munch's lines vary depending on whether the show is on a Munch's Make Believe Band stage or a Studio C stage. For Studio C, Munch says "I'll be in the basement" and for the Munch's Make Believe Band version, he says "Let me know when its time", however, now both Munches say "I'm gonna go play Angry Birds". A video can be found here. 2014 version(Shortened Version) The new shortened version of Chuck E. Cheese's Rock Star Birthday was released with the Summer 2014 show. There are numerous slight changes with the show including a new intro with Pasqually, Mike Manly, and Wick for the countdown (as well as a shorter countdown). Munch's voice was replaced with his new voice actor Chris Hill, and some new and cut dialogue. A video can be found here. 2015 version This show discontinued the inflatable crown and features a new super hero theme. The graphics from the previous show and the rock and roll arrangement of the Happy Birthday song still remain. The birthday show also introduces new applause sound effects and a new Birthday show title "Chuck E. Birthday" A video can be found here. This show was later redone in 2016, with Caroline Richardson as Helen Henny, and used until 2018. 2018-Present version In 2018, a new birthday show called "Chuck E. Cheese's Birthday Star Spectacular" was created, featuring a 5 minute countdown where the characters share when their birthdays are. most of the lyrics are changed, and the rock and roll birthday arrangement remains from the Rockstar Birthday show. A video can be found here Category:Songs Category:Live Shows